spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy vs. Wario Man and Waluigi Boy (SpongeBob
|Next <> }}Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy vs. Wario Man and Waluigi Boy is the eighth episode of season 1 of SpongeBob & Super Mario Crossover. In this episode, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy compete against Wario Man and Waluigi Boy. Characters * /Wario Man * /Waluigi Boy * * * * * * Synopsis At Wario and Waluigi's house, Waluigi is seen flipping through channels much to the annoyance of Wario. He suddenly stops and the two find themselves watching an episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. The elderly heroes are seen putting out a burning building and saves a bunch of people. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy soon find themselves surrounded by (older) women and Wario is furious that those "old dudes" are getting attention from girls. Waluigi says it's just elderly girls but Wario doesn't care and wants to challenge Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Waluigi is eager to get attention as well and joins in with Wario. The two then change costumes and assume their "Wario Man" and "Waluigi Boy" alter-egos. In town, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are seen signing autographs and SpongeBob and Mario are up next. However, soon, Wario Man and Waluigi Boy crash the party and challenge Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to a "contest of heroes" to see who gets all of the attention. SpongeBob is shocked but excited to hear someone challenging Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy but Mario says that there is no way Wario Man and Waluigi Boy can be "heroes" and are more evil. Mermaid Man screams at the word "evil" and Barnacle Boy tries to calm him down. Wario Man and Waluigi Boy taunt the elderly heroes and Barnacle Boy angrily accepts the challenge. Mario decides to stick around to make sure Wario Man and Waluigi Boy don't do anything too drastic and SpongeBob is staying just to watch the contest. In the first of three rounds, the both teams must try to stop a robbery on the other side of town. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy quickly swim off in that direction while Wario Man suggests taking the sewer much to the dismay of Waluigi Boy. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy make it to the bank and the robber asks them not to move. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy launch some water balls at the robber and he attempts to escape with a bag of money. However, he runs into Wario Man and Waluigi Boy but Wario Man, seeing the money, takes it and runs off. Since Wario Man technically stole the money, the first round goes to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Waluigi Boy facepalms at Wario Man's stupidity. In the second round, the teams must try to rescue a Bikini Bottomite from a tall, burning building (Nat Peterson). Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are confident as they save some fish earlier from a burning building and head toward it. Wario Man asks Waluigi Boy to wait behind as they will let Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy put out the fire for them. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy swim around the burning building and use their Hero Tornado techique to put out the fire. However, before they could save the person, Waluigi Boy tosses a sleeping bomb at them and puts them to sleep. Wario Man jumps up and saves the person awarding his team the second win. In the third and final round, the teams must race to the other side of town and shut off an explosive that will destroy city hall. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy hop into their Invisible Boatmobile while Wario Man and Waluigi Boy jump into their Evil Cruiser. Wario Man tells Waluigi Boy that he has a trap set for the elderly heroes near the end and Mario, overhearing this, rushes to the spot. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy drive off but Wario Man and Waluigi Boy quickly catch up. The sneaky duo attempt to hit the heroes with rockets but Mermaid Man repels them using some soap bubble missiles. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy almost reach city hall and Wario Man is ready to activate the trap. However, as Wario Man presses the button, nothing happens. Waluigi Boy asks if Wario Man placed the explosive in the right spot and Wario Man says he has. Mario suddenly appears and said he already has the trap and places it and front of them before jumping away. Wario Man and Waluigi Boy drive right into the bomb trap and are sent flying. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy disarm the explosive from city hall and wins the contest. They remains as the main heroes of Bikini Bottom and everyone celebrate. Meanwhile, Wario Man and Waluigi Boy are seen running from some jellyfish saying they will never try to become heroes again. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the SpongeBob and Super Mario Crossover series. *Nat says the "My leg!" line in Fred's voice after Wario Man accidentally tosses him away after celebrating his win. *This is one of few episodes where Mario gets more time than SpongeBob as they usually have equal time together in an episode. Category:SpongeBob & Super Mario Crossover (episodes) Category:Season 1 episodes (SpongeBob & Super Mario Crossover) Category:SpongeBob & Super Mario Crossover Category:Episodes Category:ZeoSpark Category:Fanon created by ZeoSpark Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover episodes